<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heated by ohnojustimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861023">Heated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnojustimagine/pseuds/ohnojustimagine'>ohnojustimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chastity Device, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnojustimagine/pseuds/ohnojustimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shield know how to deal with their omega's heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>It's always embarrassed you, how irregular your heat cycle is. Other omegas seem to be able to predict the timing of their heats down to the day, marked safely on the calendar so they can plan ahead, but your own seem to ebb and flow, as if your cycle has a mind of its own.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And the worst of it is that your heats come on hard and <em>fast</em>, so fast that you've often ended up in awkward, sometimes even <em>dangerous</em> situations, unprotected by an alpha when in full heat, unable to isolate yourself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Most of the alphas you've been with have hated it, dumping you when they can no longer handle the rollercoaster that is your cycle; always putting the blame squarely on you, too prideful to admit they're not up to the task of dealing with it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Roman, Seth and Dean are different. They seem to take it all in stride, always managing to somehow get you through your heat even if the timing isn't ideal, finding ways to work around any awkwardness. And the care and understanding they show has meant you've bonded with all three of them on a level that's deeper than you would have ever imagined you're capable of.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tonight you're in the Shield's private locker room as they gear up ready for a six man tag match, and you haven't felt quite right all day, but you've been so busy that you haven't paid much attention, vaguely assuming it's simply exhaustion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But then suddenly you start to feel dizzy, faint enough that you have to sit down, your skin tingling hot, a light buzzing sound in your ears, as if the air of the room is vibrating around you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, god," you say, closing your eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, trying not to start crying, because the timing couldn't be worse, and you <em>hate </em>this about yourself, that you can't control it in any way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What's wrong, baby?" Roman asks you, frowning. He takes a step towards you, and you hear him breathe in, the change in your scent already obvious. "Ohhh," he says. "Another heat."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Again</em>?" Seth says, incredulous, and though he doesn't exactly sound displeased Roman still shoots him a sharp look, shushing him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's okay," he tells you, sitting down next to you, wrapping one big arm around you, kissing the top of your head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But it's nearly time for your match," you say, utterly miserable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I know," Roman replies, rubbing your arm. "But it'll be okay, I promise."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We got time to fuck her before we go out?" Dean asks, sounding eager.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No." Roman shakes his head. "We'll need all our energy for the match." He strokes your hair, looking down at your affectionately. "You know you always drain us, baby, with how bad you need it."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm so sorry, I..." You breathe in, because you're already struggling to concentrate, the ache inside you growing into an acutely insistent throb of need, wetness gathering between your legs. "I don't think I can be by myself. Not here." WWE is a hotbed of the most alpha of alphas, and you know that once anyone catches your scent, they'll be after you, unable to resist the lure of your heat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We'll lock the door," says Roman.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You know we always make sure we have a secure room, just in case," Seth chimes in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You promise?" you ask anxiously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We promise, baby," Roman tells you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Wouldn't hurt to have a little extra insurance policy, though?" Dean suggests, and Roman nods, giving your shoulder a gentle squeeze as he rises to his feet. He rummages through his bag, pulling out the chastity belt they'll often use on you when you're in heat. There's a small dildo attachment on the crotch of it, and you stand up, breathing in as you look at it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your clothes feel too hot and constricting on your body, like they're choking you, and you pull them off impatiently, not caring how you look, your t-shirt nearly getting stuck over your head, ignoring the sound of the zipper on your skirt ripping open, tossing it aside and stepping out of your panties.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You move your feet wider, biting down on the moan rising up in your throat as Roman walks around you, bending lower to guide the dildo inside you, getting it as deep as possible. And though it feels good, it's nowhere near big enough, you think, fretting a little as he fastens the belt into place, adjusting the straps, making sure you're comfortable. You exhale as the padlock on the front clicks into place, and Roman tugs on it, just to be sure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The key is on a string that he loops around his neck, tucking it under his vest, out of sight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"All safely locked away," he tells you, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips, and you whine as he pulls away, trying to hold onto him, but he peels you off him with a kindly smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You good to go?" he asks Seth and Dean, who both nod.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We're gonna be thinking about you," Seth tells you. "The whole time. Gonna be real hot to fuck you by the time we get back."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean inhales a deep breath, staring at you, lust in his eyes. "You sure we don't have time?" he asks, again. "Just a quickie to tide us over?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No," Roman replies firmly. "Got to do it right for her, you know that."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean shrugs, like he doesn't agree, but he doesn't say anything further, and Roman looks at you. "We'll be back as soon as we can," he assures you. "You just sit tight."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nod, unable to even speak by now, watching them leave, closing the door behind them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You note that Roman has locked it from both sides, and you know it's not that they don't trust you, it's just to make sure, but it's still humiliating, that you have to be <em>contained</em> like this, even if it is for your own good.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You throw yourself down on the couch, hand over your eyes, trying to breathe through it, need building inside you until you feel like you might explode, and you don't know how you're going to hold on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You find a cloth, running it under the cold tap at the sink in the corner of the room and then folding it in half, pressing it to your forehead, dabbing it on your throat, your skin so hot it's almost burning, the coolness barely registering. You sigh, tossing the cloth aside, and pace up and down the room for a while, back and forth, counting your steps, but that only makes it worse, the dildo shifting inside you with every step. Your pussy is dripping wet, slick seeping out the sides of the belt, and you feel yourself clench involuntarily around the dildo, spasming helplessly. It's too <em>small</em>, you think, barely enough to fill you, and it's no good, anyway, because what you're craving inside you is <em>come</em>, alpha come, the only thing that can bring you even the slightest relief when you're in heat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your breasts are already starting to swell, firm when you touch them, your nipples taut and hard, and you lick your fingers, teasing the tight peaks, pinching them. You moan, too loud, you know, but you don't care, straddling the arm of the couch, rubbing yourself on it almost mindlessly, but you can't feel anything, the metal of the belt thick enough not to allow you any sensation. You groan in frustration, anger flaring inside you, childish resentment at the fact that your alphas aren't here to take care of you, and the logical part of your brain might know that's unreasonable, but your heat is taking over, and you can't <em>think</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But then, out of nowhere, there's a sharp knock on the door and you jump up, guilty. Your heart races as you stand there, silent, watching as the door handle rattles, but the lock holds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Pretty baby," someone croons from outside in a sing-song voice. "I can smell you in there, sweet little omega all alone." You hear them suck in a deep breath, then exhale. "That's a nice heat you got going there, why don't you open the door for me, little one, and I'll give you what you need."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stay frozen in place, barely daring to breathe, and the handle again rattles, this time with more force. You flinch as the surface of the door resounds with a violent kick, pressing your hand tight over your mouth so you don't gasp aloud, trembling with fear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There's silence for a minute, and you dare to creep closer to the door, tiptoeing across the carpet, holding your breath. And you can hear <em>something</em>, rhythmic, small wet noises, and then there's a grunt, the sound of something spattering onto the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It drips down onto the floor, and you can <em>smell</em> it, and though it's not the same, not from <em>your </em>alphas, you're desperate enough that you let out a broken whine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A laugh echoes from outside, and then the voice says, "Enjoy that, omega, and  if you ever want a <em>real </em>alpha you can come find me anytime."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Footsteps echo away, and you back up into the furthest corner of the room, sinking down onto the floor, bending your knees up to your chest, tears running hot down your cheeks. You sob, quietly, and you don't know how much time passes, lost in your own private misery, but finally the door opens, and you look up, vision still blurred by tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean, Seth and Roman are standing there, staring at the door. "Gross," Dean comments.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Seems like someone had themselves some fun," Seth says, shaking his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Doesn't matter," Roman states. "As long as they stayed out." He walks towards you, asking, "You okay?" And you shake your head, hiccuping out one last sob. "Oh, baby," Roman says, giving you a concerned smile. "You're <em>really</em> not okay, are you?" He takes your hand, pulling you up to your feet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"C'mon, man," Dean says, grabbing his crotch, rubbing at it. "Get that fucking belt off of her and I'll make her feel better than okay."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Patience," Roman tells him, pulling the key out from under his vest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah, fuck patience," Dean snaps back. "And just so you know, I'm going first."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why does he get to go first?" Seth complains.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It doesn't matter who goes first," Roman says, calmly. "As long as we give her what she needs."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He carefully unlocks the belt, unfastening the straps, lifting it away from your body. You mewl at the feet of the dildo slipping out of your pussy, the thick scent of your heat suddenly filling the room, potent and undeniable. And all three of your alphas practically <em>growl </em>in desire, their spines straightening, standing tall and dominant, predatory instincts awakened, eyes flashing dark, but it's Dean that moves first, as promised, grabbing you. He drags you over to the table at the side of the room, shoving you down onto it face first, his hand tight on the back of your neck, your hips jammed up against the edge, digging into you. You feel him fumble with his pants, barely able to wait, <em>wailing</em> in relief as his cock sinks into you, fucking you, pumping hard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, fuck," he mutters. "<em>Fuck, fuck, fuck</em>."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You moan, trying to push your hips back into him, pussy tightening rhythmically around him, keeping time with his thrusts, the need of your heat as if trying to pull his orgasm out of him, hungry for his come.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And it doesn't take long for him to finish, letting out a guttural, bitten-off moan as he comes, shooting thick and hot inside you, spurt after spurt, and it feels so <em>good</em>, but it's not <em>enough</em>, barely beginning to slake the thirst of your heat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulls out of you, and Seth's right there, roughly flipping you over onto your back. He lifts up your legs, your ankles resting on his shoulders as he plows his cock into you, deep and hard and fast, holding on to your legs, his teeth gritted, face twisted up in desire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hips piston, thrusting with enough violence that you have to hold on to the edges of the table, your head rolling back, chest arching up towards him, your body begging for what you need.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And you see him close his eyes, tensing as his orgasm hits him, his cock releasing inside you, alpha come filling you yet again, but it only seems to make you want <em>more</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His cock slips out of you, and you slide down onto the floor, legs so weak you doubt they could hold you, but Roman's sitting on the couch, waiting, and he beckons to you. "Come here, my sweet girl," he says, and you crawl over to him, letting him help you up into his lap, facing him, sitting astride his thighs. His hands are on your waist, pulling you up onto your knees, closer to him so your breasts are right in his face, and he nuzzles at them, humming in delight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They're even more swollen now, taut and tender as he kisses your skin, licking, sucking on the hard peaks of your nipples, so sensitive it's almost unbearable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It forever astonishes you that he can take his time with you like this when you're in heat, because the man has self-control like no alpha you've ever known, but Roman's special, always worth the wait even if right now you're too impatient to think about anything but his cock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gets one hand between your legs, pushing his palm firm up against the fullness of your clit, and you rut yourself on it, your hips working, feeling Seth and Dean's come leaking slowly out of you, gasping as Roman's teeth sink into the flesh of your breast, biting down hard enough to mark you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You whine as he removes his hand, your hips still moving helplessly even though all that's there now is now empty air, and he kisses your mouth, tongue teasing frustratingly light over your lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah, you want Daddy's cock, don't you?" he murmurs. "Need more of that alpha come."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nod at him, wide-eyed and desperate, and he smiles at you, hauling you up off his lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sets you down on the floor, on your knees, turning you around so you're facing the couch, arms braced on the edge of the seat in front of you, and you arch your spine, your knees apart, pussy wet and hungry for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pant, barely able to control your breathing you're so dizzy with anticipation, but then Roman slides into you, cock thick and slow, filling you up until you feel like you can't take anymore, and when he's as deep as he'll go, bottomed out inside you, he stops, not moving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You're whining with every exhale, shaking all over, but Roman can't be rushed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah," he says, softly. "So tight, aren't you?" He shifts himself slightly, and you moan at the feel of it. "Never had an omega like you, baby girl, full in heat but so hot and tight on my cock." He lets out a breathless, careless laugh, and you feel tears burning hot in your eyes, your whole being consumed with nothing but <em>want</em>. "Fuck you all night and that sweet pussy will still try and milk me for more."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You squirm, trying to move yourself on him, but he's ruthlessly unyielding, a solid wall behind you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You need to let go," he orders, gently yet firmly, "and let me take care of you." He rests one hand in the curve of your back, just above your ass, and you focus on your breath, inhaling and then exhaling, knowing that you have to stop fighting it, that you need to surrender, give yourself <em>and</em> your heat over to him, submit to the will of a true alpha.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You feel your body start to relax, trusting him, and it's only then that he starts to fuck you, slowly at first, but building in intensity and speed until he's pounding into you, holding onto your hips, your pussy so wet with slick that the noise of it seems to fill the room like something obscene.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman leans forward, hands either side of yours on the edge of the couch, his body over yours, broad chest pressed to your back. You feel as if you're being consumed by him, fucked until you're split wide open, nothing but a vessel for this <em>need </em>and when he finally comes it's like a rush, ecstasy and relief all at once, because <em>this</em> is what you've been craving, and you don't want it to ever stop, his cock pumping into you until you're so high you're not sure you'll <em>ever</em> come down from it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But then at last he's done, pulling out of you, and you slump down, sitting on your heels on the floor, swaying slightly, the room feeling as if it's moving slowly around you. And Dean's already hard again, right there with his cock in your face. He gets one hand on your jaw, forcing your mouth open, pushing himself in past your lips, thrusting. And you're way too far gone to do anything but let him take what he needs, your heat meaning your throat is just as open as your pussy, and he goes deep, over and over until he's coming so hard that you struggle to keep up. You swallow as much as you can, lapping up the taste, the rest dripping warm down your chin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He backs off, and you lean against the couch, exhausted, barely able to stay upright. And you can't even imagine the sight you must make, breathing hard, sweating, come and spit all over your face but Roman, Seth and Dean only gaze at you like you're the most beautiful thing they've ever seen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You want her again?" Roman asks Seth, who shakes his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Nah, I'll wait," he says. "We should get on the road."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah, it's getting late," Dean agrees, and they begin to pack up their bags.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sit quietly, watching, only standing up when Roman brings one of his hoodies over to you, helping you put it on. He knows it's uncomfortable for you to wear too many clothes when you're in heat, but you need to be covered, and the hoodie is soft, comfortingly imbued with his scent, big enough that it reaches mid-thigh on your smaller frame.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Seth looks at you, frowning. "Should we clean her up a little first?" he asks. "Can we get her out of here like this?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"She's fine," Roman replies, no trace of doubt in his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Everyone's gonna to be able to smell her," says Dean, sounding unsure. "I mean, every alpha in the place will be after her."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seth smirks, laughing. "Might be fun to stir up some trouble with the opposition, boys."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"They know their place," Roman says. "She's ours." But then he frowns to himself. "Still," he adds, "better put this back on her." He picks up the chastity belt, taking off the dildo attachment, and then he seems to think for a moment before going through one of his bags, producing a small, remote-controlled vibe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And you whimper in discomforted anticipation, because you know how that's going to feel inside you, your pussy already so overstimulated that it will be way too much for you to deal with.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Just for on the ride, baby girl," Roman tells you. "Got to keep you nice and hot for us."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shake your head <em>no, </em>pouting in distress.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey," Roman says, firmly. "You need to trust us." He cradles your face in one hand, his thumb stroking tender across your cheek. "Don't we always take care of you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And you nod, biting your lip, knowing you need to accept his authority.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hold her," he directs Seth, who stands behind you, wrapping his arms around you. You squirm a little, whining in protest, but Roman pays no attention, pushing the vibe into your pussy. It slips in easily with how wet you are, nestling up against your walls, and you bite down on your bottom lip, breathing out, because even the presence of it inside you is reigniting the intensity of your heat, urges beginning to return in full force.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't worry," Roman says with a smile, clearly observing your reaction, "we won't turn it on yet."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shift restlessly as he and Seth help you into the chastity belt, fastening it, locking it tightly, securing you for no one's use but <em>theirs</em>, under their protection.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You breathe out as Roman drops a brief kiss on your lips before draping one arm protectively over your shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ready, boys?" he asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ready," Seth agrees.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Always," Dean says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Then let's go," says Roman, and he opens the door.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>